Bad Moon Rising
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Dipper expects death at the hands of the werewolf, falling off a cliff solidifies that expectation. But when miraculously survives, he finds himself thrust into a new world to what he new. He ha to deal with his new found curse and try to fit into his old life. at least he has good friends, loving family and a great girlfriend to help him. But for Dipper. A bad moon is rising


Bad Moon Rising

* * *

Tamashi here, bringing you another Gravity Falls Fanfiction

Warning: This Fanfiction will be a tad bit dark, it may contain some coarse language, violence and other things. Reader discretion is advised.

Please note that I own nothing related to Gravity Falls because it belongs to Disney, I am writing a purely fictional story for no profit

* * *

Chapter 1

I never thought it would end like this, lying in a puddle of my own blood. But so be it, the end of my life, snuffed out in an instant. Fine then, let it be.

No, I cannot give up. Giving up means I lose, I will never give up. There must be a way out of this, there must be a way I can live. I must save her, I will not let my sister die.

I muster up the strength to stand and face the beast advancing on my sister, her cries filling me with a fiery determination. My body feels like it's on fire, blood pouring from the wound on my shoulder. I am running on adrenaline and pure anger, fighting back the sicking feeling rising in my stomach.

A rock and a large branch is all I have to arm myself. Even if I can't kill the werewolf, I'll do as much damage as I possibly can to it.

I heave the rock at the monsters head with all my strength, sending the rock hurtling at the beast. I need to get its attention on me and not on Mabel. To say I succeeded was an understatement, it seemed it like it is on me in a split second as soon as the rock hit

A split second was all I had to react, so a swung the branch with all my might. The rotting wood connects with the beast, making it howl out in pain. The splinters shower over me.

It's my turn to catch the beast off guard, payback for tearing into my shoulder. I jab the broken branch into the beast's face while it's distracted, using the branch in a spear like fashion. My attack seemed to hit dead centre, spearing the beast eye. It howls out in pain again, swinging at me with blind rage. The beast claws barely scrap my chest, slicing my shirt to ribbons

I feel back, my foot catching on a root. That's when I felt it pin me, it's furry body pressed hard against me. It's jaw clamped around my injured shoulder

I scream out in sheer agony as its fangs sunk into me, the beast saliva made my wound burn. Like throwing salt on the wound. Strange thing is I feel focused, the pain hasn't overtook me yet. I know what I have to do.

My hand grips the broken branch still embedded into beast's eye, using my remaining strength to drive the makeshift weapon deeper into the beast body. This caused the werewolf to thrash about on top of me, causing the ground to shake beneath us. That's when the realisation hits me, we had somehow ended up on top of a cliff. The thrashing was causing us to slip off the cliff, the rock beneath us crumbling away

I shove the creature off me, scrambling to make it a safe distance away from the edge. It was too late, the ground gave way, sending the creature sailing into the raging river below. My hands gripped some loose roots, stopping me from following the beast decent. Pain shot through me like a bullet, my weigh straining my injured body. Screams of agony escape me, blood was pouring out of me at a dangerous rate. This is it. I'm going to die now. At least I did my duty and protected my sister

"Dipper!" Mabel called down to me, her hand reaching for me. I could see her kneeling on the cliff above me

"Mabel! I can't hold on" I call up to her, the roots starting to come loose from the cliff side

"Please Dipper, Hold one a little longer" Mabel pleaded

"I'm so sorry Mabel, I'm too tired. Promise me something?"

"What is it dipping sauce?" I can hear her crying. My heart breaks

"Keeping living life to the fullest and never stop being who you are"

"I promise… Dipper!" The root gave way, sending me hurtling into the river below. It felt like I was hitting concrete when I struck the water, the pain made me black out and I sunk into the depths of the river

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

* * *

He's gone. I watch as he descends into the dark waters below, his body sinking into the inky abyss. My world seems to shatter, everything seems have gone wrong at once. I am alone now, alone in a cruel world without my twin by my side. My heart feels like it's torn a sunder

Hours seem to pass as I sit on the cliff, looking down at the river that had claimed Dipper. All hope seems to fade, even the calls in the distance seem faded. I know that Grunkle Stan and the others are looking for me, they'll eventually find me but they can't bring back my happiness. I an't be like this, I did make Dipper a promise, one I will not break

I call out to the others, their voices seem nearer now. It be only a matter of time. I look down at myself, seeing the dirt and streaks of blood that stain my once beautiful sweater. I fought hard for despair not to fill me. I need to survive, I need to honour my promise to Dipper

"Kid, are you okay" I hear a gruff voice say, it filled me with hope

"Grunkle Stan?" I ask to the darkness, hoping that he's here to take away my pain

"Where's our brother?" He asks, concern evident in his voice

I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears flow freely, unbelievable sadness replacing the relief I'd felt a moment ago. I felt strong arms embrace me, only a slight comfort in dark times.

"H... He's gone Grunkle Stan. He died to save me" I say between sobs

I could feel Grunkle Stan's hand rub my back, trying to comfort me with soothing words

"I'm so sorry Mabel for your loss, Doods" I heard Soos say sadly, the big oaf is crying

I looked over at Wendy, she seemed to be in her own form of shock. I couldn't blame her, Dipper was loved by us all. She snaps out of her haze, a look of determination and anger washing over her. I watch as she stalks off into the dark forest leaving a lot of confused people in her wake.

"Come on Kid, let's get back home and I'll contact you parents" I nod dumbly, allowing him to carry me in his arms. I am too tired and too frazzled to walk at the moment but I am too wired to sleep. I am tired beyond belief, the day has worn me out.

I must have been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed we were walking, how long has it been a couple minutes? A few hours? I feel sick to my stomach, I really don't know why this happened.

I saw the shack come into view, the old building felt alien now. Once we got onto the porch, I felt Grunkle Stan put me down. I drop to me knees, releasing the content of my stomach. It seem to hit something metal, my hands feel around for what it might be. It must be a bucket.

I feel my body leave the ground, but not like before. This time I was being cradled in what assume is Grunkle Stan's arms. The sounds around me seem to change as we enter the house. The door squeaking open and shut behind us, the floorboards creaking under Grunkle Stan's and my combined weight. He must be really strong to lift me, I'm not heavy but I am not light either

"Soos, Call a Doctor" Grunkle Stan calls out, the sound of a person rushing to find a phone sounds in the distance. I feel tired again, I just want to sleep.

I feel a soft bed creak beneath me, the musty smell seems to hit me in one go. We must be in the attic, the place I've called home for the summer.

"I know you're tired kid but you gotta stay awake" My grunkle's voice said, sounding as if it were fading away

"I am so tired Grunkle Stan" I whine, my body is giving into exhaustion. I don't think I can stay awake much longer

"I know, you deserve a rest once we get you checked by a doctor"

I start to say something but it dies before it leaves my lips, my eyes close and show now difference in the darkness. I can't remain conscious anymore, even that horrific screams in my head is not enough to sway me from sleep


End file.
